Annabeth Chase - The baby-Stealer
by Allycat15
Summary: Hi everybody! So this is my first EVER fanfiction, which means the bar is set pretty low (i.e super crappy writing) Small oneshot set after Gaia, in which Annabeth forms a close relationship with Jason and Piper's toddler, a little to close, she won't give her back. A tiny bit of Percabeth (not a ton) Enjoy!:)


**_Hi everybody! So this is my first EVER fanfiction, which means the bar is set pretty low (i.e super crappy writing) So far i'm just trying to get into the swing of things, so i apologize beforehand for any grammar or spelling terror you have to sit through. Ummmmm, Like i said, i'm new to this, so just bare with. Today i'm doing a small Hero's of Olympus oneshot, centered mainly around Annabeth (My favorite character) nothing special, this is after the war with Gaia, they won, and nobody died (pretty much my ideal ending to the series) Bit of Percabeth, not tons, Jasper have a kid, and Hazel is pregnant with Frank's baby, but ...dun dun dun dun... Percabeth are childless! Which is super strange to me cause for some reason, i always imagined them having children first, oh well, Caleo are alive and well. (no kids though) I doubt anybody's gonna be reading this, so on with the show! (I do not own any of these wonderful characters, all rights go to Rick Riordan) Enjoy!-Allycat15_**

_''Your a baby-hogger!''_

_''I am not!''_

The seven had all gathered in Jason and Piper's living room, for what had meant to be a small, adult dinner, filled with class and sophistication. But that civilized aura had well and truly faded. It all began when Jason and Piper's babysitter cancelled on them (She claimed to have seen one year old Paige exercising her 'special talents' the previous time she visited, ''That little she-devil flew, Its true i saw it with my own eyes!'') After alot of apologetic phone calls, she agreed not to sue (the damage to her hip looked like quite a medical bill anyway, and Jason had agreed to pay for it) But, it became clear that her services would no longer be on offer. And just like that, their sophisticated, classy, dinner had turned into, ''Dont let the baby touch that it's hot!'' and ''Do you think it's safe to use the good cutlery?'' or ''Leo, stop calling Paige sparky junior!'' And to be honest, it dampened the mood.

Paige was right in the middle of one of her infamous tantrums, and Piper was seriously considering dumping her in her crib and just leaving her there, when Annabeth offered to take Paige, she was the godmother after all, she could try, right? And all at once, peace was restored, Paige was silenced, and began staring intently into Annabeth's stormy grey eyes, Annabeth stared back, both girls a little shocked, staring at awe in one another, slowly the daughter of Athena began to rock the wide-eyed bundle. They continued like this eyeing each other up for a good five minutes. Everbody blew out a sigh of releif.

''Who knew wise girl would be good with kids?'' Percy muttered

''Why the tone of surprise?'' Annabeth interjected,**(Sorry, had to put a Harry Potter reference in there somewhere)** she looked up,

''I'm the godmother aren't I?''

''Yes you are'' He grinned

''Oh my di immortals, you two need to have kids!'' Hazel exclaimed

Annabeth rocked back, ''Woah! Slow down! No thank you! Not yet,I I have some things I wanna achieve first!'' she hastily intervened.

Piper rolled her eyes, turned to Hazel's ever growing baby bump and gave it an affectionate pat. ''Why wouldn't you want this?''

''Actually no, I see her point,'' Hazel said nodding her head ''Pregnency isn't that much fun, I'm bloated, always hungry, have weird cravings, can't touch my toes to save my life, and do NOT get me started on morning sickness.''

''Oh GODS yes,'' Piper groaned, ''I remember, it with Paige!''

''Besides, she wouldn't trust me with a tiny human.'' Percy butted in.

''True.'' Annabeth nodded

''Hey!'' He exclaimed

''What?!''

''I was joking!''

''So was I!''

Piper grinned, ''I'm gonna check on dinner, Jason, help me with the salad,'' She turned to Annabeth ''Are you okay with her?''

''Mmmhmm'' She replied not really concentrating, all her attention was on jiggling Paige affectionately, the little one year old was giggling in delight, at this new found attention.

Annabeth held onto Paige all through dinner, feeding her mushed up carrots and potato, whilst lovingly making animal sounds.

She held onto her while everybody else cleaned up the table,

she held onto her during dessert,

she held onto her when the rest of the seven did the dishes,

she even held onto her after dinner, whilst having a girly chat with Hazel and Piper. Slowly, the clock's hands crept up to 9 o'clock, well after Paige's bedtime, Paige of course, promptly fell asleep in Annabeth's arms.

''Yay! She's asleep!'' Frank exclaimed **(Hey Frank! Haven't heard from you since well...never. Or Leo,... or Calypso,... or Nico. Sorry bout that guys, got a little distracted, I'll try harder)**

''Thank the gods!'' Leo sighed **(what did I tell you?!)**

''Why are you acting so relieved? You did NOTHING all night to calm the baby down?!'' Calypso announced rolling her eyes at her husband **(Aren't I great? But to be honest, that's pretty much all they're gonna do at this point, SORRY)**

''Well it's just nice to have some peace, after my extremely stressful day, okay?'' Leo answered.

''Yes, because crashing on my couch, eating everything in my fridge, and watching endless reruns of Doctor who, counts as an extremely stressful day.'' Calypso relented sighing.

''Hey! The Tardis was calling, besides, that new companion was one stone cold sexy fo-'' Leo stopped in his tracks, after being gifted the look his wife was giving him

''Only joking!'' He smirked.

Piper rolled her eyes, and turned to Annabeth,

''Wanna help me put Paige to bed?''

''Aww, can't she hang about a bit longer? It's only nine, and she's asleep already.''

''Fine, only five minutes though, I don't want her to have a sore back.''

''Okay.''

**(Five minutes later)**

''Kay, time for bed!'' Piper said, staring down at Paige.

''Already? But I love holding her! Just a few more minutes, please?! Annabeth begged, making puppy dog eyes at the daughter of aphrodite.

Piper sighed,

''Alright, i'll give you two more minutes, make the most of it.''

''Thanks.''

**(Two minutes later)**

''Right! No excuses, hand the baby over!'' Piper announced her hands thrust in front of her.

''I promise just one more minute, please?!''

''Fine,'' Piper relented, ''But this is the last time we're doing this.''

''Awesome.''

**(One minute later)**

''Alright, this is well and truly over, give me my baby back.'' Piper said, eyebrow's raised.

''Awwwww''

''Uh... what happened to..'' Piper made air quotations with her fingers ''I have some things I wanna achieve first.''

Annabeth glared at Piper

''I haven't devoted my soul to parenthood, I just like holding your baby okay? Nothing wrong with that.''

_''Your a baby-hogger!'' _Percy interjected.

_''I am not!'' _Replied a baffled Annabeth.

''Yes you are! Give her the baby back!'' Percy demanded, still smiling.

''Oh PLEASE, I am NOT a baby-hogger.'' Annabeth angrily replied.

''Fine, if your not, hand the baby over then.''

Annabeth turned to Jason.

''Do I have to?''

Jason pretended to think about it, scratching his chin.

''Yes.'' He ultimately decided.

Annabeth scoffed.

''Your'e all against me.''

''Yes,'' Said Piper

''Yes, we are.'' Percy finished.

Annabeth rolled her gray eyes, and dejectedly handed Paige back to Piper.

''If it makes you feel better, I'll let you tuck her in?'' Piper said softly, Like a Mother talking to a child who wouldn't share her doll.

''Would that make you fell better?'' She said

Annabeth sat with her legs hunched up, hugging her knees

''Yes.'' she said with a sigh, uncharacteristically childish.

''Okay, cool.''

Percy watched his wife of two years slowly ease Paige into her crib, with some sort of tenderness he had never seen before. She slipped the covers all the way up to her chin, and rested a small kiss on her forehead. He was silently staring from the hallway, not eavesdropping, of course, just watching from a distance. She would make an awesome Mom, he thought with a proud smile, Paige, of course had been a happy accident **(Did I just go there? Yep, I just went there)** But looking at Piper and Jason so in love, and enjoying family life. He was starting to think that maybe that was what he wanted to. A family. I mean, he wouldn't rush it, whenever Annabeth was ready, but a small part of him wanted one NOW, like, this very second. Jason interrupted his thoughts, by coming over and handing him a beer, they watched Annabeth at work.

''You know, you guys wouldn't make to shabby parents, you should give it a go.'' Jason said, Eyes still on Annabeth.

''But that's the thing, you can't just give it a go, you haven't got a choice, your stuck with he kid after it's born, no do-overs, even if you stuff up the he or she's life, you can't send them back. I dunno if I can handle that much responsibility.'' Percy answered.

''Dude... look at me, do you think I was set to have a kid? No, but you develop... you learn stuff... you grow. And now, looking at my hot as wife, and beautiful baby girl, I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, if you do mess up majorly, there's always social sevices.'' Jason replied, grinning.

''I guess.''

''I'll see you later man.''

''Yeah, see you.''

Annabeth looked up and away from Paige, who was peacefully snoozing, she noticed Percy.

''Eavesdropping are we Seaweed brain?'' She said with a grin.

''Thinking of stealing someone else's baby are we wise girl?''

''You know it... I can be VERY presausive when I wanna be.'' She replied with a cheeky wink.

''I've always said you should of been in real estate.''

''Mmmhmm.''

she walked over and wrapped her arms around percy's neck.

''Do you think we could do this whole parenting thing?'' she said talking into his chest, breathing in his scent.

''Totally.'' He replied, ''can we?'' he stroked her hair.

''We can if you want.'' She looked back up at him.

They locked lips.

''We should.''

**Well, that's it folks, sorry if it got a little long, or boring, I tried my best to keep them in character, probably failed miserably, but hey! There's a first time for everything. Once again apologize, for any spelling or grammar mishaps that happened along the way, spell-check can only take me so far. I'm a first-timer, so I would really appreciate a review, good or bad (not to bad I hope!) Really, I just wanna know if anybody is actually reading this. Am I sending my writing into a void of nothingness?Let me know:) Anyway, hope you enjoy, sorry if the writing felt a bit rushed, I guess it's just my style? I'm working on it. At least, if you guys reviewed I could say someone reads my crappy so much:)-Allycat15 **


End file.
